Bee and Puppycat: The continued series!
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: This is what I wanted to happen after the first episode of bee and puppycat! The story continues here!


Title: Bee and Puppycat: The continued series!

Category: Misc » Web Shows

Author: destineereyes8976

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Published: 12-01-13, Updated: 06-06-17

Chapters: 2, Words: 1,230

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Bee and Puppycat!

Chapter 1

Bee's POV

I was just sittin on my couch with the caserol I had bought for Deckard.

"Ugh! Man! I'm such a wuss puss," I yelled out. Then I felt Puppycat jump onto the couch. "Hey Puppycat. Do you think I have no balls since I haven't given this to Deckard. "

He just stared at me. And started to speak in his musical voice, "No."

"Thanks Pupp-" He cut me off.

"You didn't have any balls to begin with," Puppycat finished.

"Hey! Not nice!" I said as I got up from the coach and stomped off toward the front door.

"I'll prove I have two dongs in my thong!" I shouted. I slamed the door on my way out.

You didn't have any to begin with...he says. I'll show him! I thought to myself as I headed to Dirmick's room.

I stopped at his door and knocked.

"Deckard!" I yelled.

The door flew open. As soon as he saw me his face went completly red. "Oh, hey."

I didn't know who's face was redder, his or mine.

"Yeah, hey. Um...I wanted to give this to you. You know, since you bought one for me, I thought I could buy one for you. Like a nice favor and stuff."

"Thanks," He said.

Right as he was about to take the caserol from me, a bug crawled onto my arm.

"AH! CRUD!" I slapped my arm...and missed. "Stay still Bug!"

I let go of the caserol, and bite my arm. I missed the bug by just an inch as it flew. I turned to the bug. "You lucky bug that I'm not a thug! Bolonie!"

I looked back to Deckard, "So, heh, anyways I...Oh My Gosh!" Deckard was leaning down over his foot.

"Ow..." he squeaked.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" I snatched up the caserol from his foot and thre my sweater at him. "Use it to support your foot !"

I then ran all the way into my apartment, and slammed the door behind me. "Gow..." I fell face first into my couch. "Ow!" I looked up.

"Oh, hey Puppycat," I slumped in my seat. "Man! I'm pathetic."

He just stared at me.

Then a magical envelope appeared from his bell.

"Hey, are you ever going to tell me how you do that. Or will I die if you do?"

He then started hitting me with it.

"Okay, okay! Geez! What did I say about no hitting?" I took the lope and pulled out the note. "It says you have to sign here."

He placed his paw on the paper and we got zapped into a different dimention.

"Hello Puppycat," the giant tv thingy said, "Go. od day Miss Bee."

"Hey giant, talking tv thingy. Your not going to put me in that outfit again...are you?" I asked him.

"Of course I am."

My clothes dissapeared and changed into a pink and whitecosplay thing!

"No...No...NO!"

"Good luck on your assignment you two!"

We went through a portal and landed on this giant red square with red sand, a orange moon, and a dark yellow sky.

"Wow! This place reminds me of cheese. Is it suppose to do that?" I asked Puppycat.

"No," he simply sang.

"So where are we?" I asked looking around.

"We are here to make sure that Mikey gets fed," Puppycat then stopped and started drawing a circle on the ground. Making a few lines and smaller circles inside the bigger one. Puppycat quickly jumped out of the...face? "Stand back," he said.

"Why? Wha-" The ground shook and the face popped out of the sand. "Is that Mikey!?"

Puppycat nodded.

I watched with my mouth hung open as the sand morphed from a flat face to a full 3D head.

"Uh, hi Mikey," the giant head's face smiled. "Do you want something to eat?"

Out of nowhere, the head slowly started to disolve back into sand.

"MIKEY! Hey Puppycat! What are we suppose to d-" I looked over at where Puppycat was, but he was gone! "Puppycat!" I shouted.

He was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for someone?" I turned to the voice.

It was a boy! His hair was black with spikey ends, his skin was really pale, and he had the reddest eyes.

I felt my face heat up.

"Um...yeah, have you seen Puppycat. He's about yay high, white fur, and probably weighs alot for the average cat dog thing...or is it the right amount for a dog, or different for the cat? Or..."

The boy put a hand up, "I know who you are talking about." He took a step forward. I noticed how he was wearing nothing but a black biker jacket, ripped black jeans, and dark combat boots. His body was really muscelly. "You mean this..." He pulled out Puppycat by the tail, who was wrapped in nothing but black tape.

"Puppycat!" I summond my sword. "What did you do to him!"

The guy smiled, "Why do you care? Why don't you just leave him, and come with me." He held out his hand.

I had to admit, this guy made me toatlly bonkers! He is very...aluring...I shook my head.

"No!" I yelled then I slashed my sword at him.

He hised when I got his hand.

"No way dude! Puppycat is my friend!" I slashed my sword at him again. This time he dodged it.

"You asked for it," his shirt suddenly started to rip as his musucles started to bulge, growing really fast! The dude's face morphed into an ugly monster demon! "Aw! Sick!"

I ran toward him yelling, "Shal-la-la-la-la!" I started punching his arm.

"Get off me!" The monster hissed.

"Bee! Cut his hand!" I heard Puppycat yell.

I chopped at the monster's hand with my hand.

"Are you serious!" Puppycat yelled.

"I said don't tell me what to dooo!" I then slashed the sword down the boy's wrist.

"Gah!" He yelled, as black smok started to come out of the chopped part. "*him from the tape. "Are you okay Puppycat?"

He just looked at me, and was silent the rest of the way home.

I landed on the couch again. "Ugh! Gosh, will that ever not hurt."

Puppycat handed me some money, "Thanks for the cash!" I said happily. Right as I was about to get off the couch Puppycat did something that I didnt know he was capable of doing. He hugged me.

"Aw," I said as he let go. "What was that for Puppycat?"

He blushed. "Thank you for not abandoning me."

I smiled, "Well what are friends for?" I got off the couch and was about to turn off the light. "Don't worry Puppycat. I still haven't forgotten. I'll help you find a better ending for your story." Then I flicked off the lights.

Normal POV

The monster had changed back into his original form and paced back and forth. his small dark room.

"I'll get you next time Puppycat! I swear on my name..." The boy looked down at his arm. "Starting off with the snake who took my hand...Bee."

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

ANNOUNCEMENT!

I will be continuing this story to my other account here's the name: creativityunleashed88

Where I will continue the story sorry for taking like 4 years? That's how outdated this account


End file.
